facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jovepenia
The Jovepenia Empire (commonly refered as the JVP Empire, JVP '''or '''Jovepenia) Is a federal constitutional monarchy '''comprising several planets and territories. The '''JVP '''is mostly situated in the Omni System, but most of the human population live in the JVP Aelian territories, in Tamaech'o and Gekko Republic. The JVP it's self is divided into seven Valkyrian clan houses based tribes, that came together and formed the JVP Empire. With the Yellow tipped clan being the strongest they took the rule as head of the clans and have been in command tell the Blue tip house rose up and took hold of the nation turning it into the JVP you see today. house of the Blue tips the yellow tip clan(Now under Black rule.) Red tip house Black tip house clan of the White tip house of the Green tip Purple tipped clan.. With the recent war with the CWP (Common weath of planets.) the JVP has added the lost clans to the empire. Pink house The Gold house The Grey clan The Orange Clan The Silver clan. Geography, climate, and enviroment As a system covering Empire Climate is based on were the people live. History =The JVP was formed in the year of 540AD after the first Ruler Of JVP General Yavi lead the small nation of Comis to great victory over the land of P, now the home world of JVP. After what is now know in JVP history as the great joining General Yavi him self lead the last great charge against what is said to be a army so big that if they moved just one step the world would shake. As Yavi lead this great charge he was hit in the Heart by a arrow but he keep going, even after a second arrow hit him he still road on. As him and his army neared this army it is said that a Penguin walked onto the battle field and distracted the enemy army which allowed Yavi and his men to break there lines and kill the enemy generals. It was a great victroy along with a great lost For when General Yavi rised the Comis flag He said three words. " This is JVP." Then fell dead, It to is said that as he fell the penguin the help in his great victory walked over to his body and cried. Since then the Land of JVP has horoned the penguin by making it a nation hero and even putting it on our great flag, and even making it the highest ranking member of the army next to the general with is now called the Penguin, and making the Czar Penguin one half of the ruling Shogunette General is never used for it is the highest horon and will only stay with Yavi. From then on the JVP has seen great times in the field of technilogy and a great boost in pop and in military growth. in the last few years JVP has found this great land of Ales and have takin a part as a territory of JVP. = Government The JVP is Shogun based goverment, with one royal family ruling. but it is not to say a cousin, or side ruleing family can not take over. A ruler must have 75% of there blood line be of JVP Each clan has two family's, each able to rule the clan or nation. One House could be a Duke Count, or Earl. But like in most ruling Clan familys Females rule so you will see most times a Countess pulling the reins. On the same note some Clans are not in the running to rule the Nation. The Yellow clan being one, along with the clans coming from the former CWP and the Gekko Clan ((Brown clan)) At this time in ((Nation RP.)) The JVP has been thought four rules. Shogun Ivory- Blue Clan-Killed by Shell rebel's Shogun Favine-Blue Clan-Died of age plus damage on body from going from earth to JVP planet's Shogun Shiyu XII ((Countess Miyu I)) -Purple clan- Still alive with Son Duke Ben Jr. and husband Former King Ben Shogunese Athena ((Countess Athena))- White Clan Foreign relations and military The Jovepenia relations with other nations are mainly based on the nations leaders. If the JVP likes the first leader then ties are strong, if the new leader is not to JVP liking, then ties will not be as strong and military aid will not be given. In the military field, a Jovepenia solider is second to non in hand to hand, and melee combat, and is at par with the rest in markmenship. It is common to see JVP troops go in to battle with sword, battle ax's, a battle hammers. All of which are family hand me downs with the family crest of them. In earth battle's JVP do not use there wings in combat, but stay on the ground as they see it as an even fight, and honor is a big deal anomg the ranks. But in battle's in the Omi system whole wars have been fought mainly in the air. With the dead being the only ones on the ground. Economy With endless resouces coming from the many system's and planets held by the JVP Empire, the Economy is always booming, with Jobs opening up every were. Demographics The '''Empire of Jovepenia, with territories in the continents of Aels, Iola and Muhr in earth and in the Omni System, as a population mainly made of Valkyries, but in ther Omni System possetions, there exist as well numerous non-human species. Valkyrie ______________ The Valkyrie are the original Jovepenian, creators of the JVP Empire: an Alien race, originary of the JVP Homeworld, Komun, in the distant star system Omni As have been noted by strange scientists, the Valkyrie, as other alien races that can be found all over the Universe of Nations of Facebook, even evolutionary in a complete different world, have developed incredible similarity to the human people: The scientists compare the Valkyries of JVP with the Arzorian of NFPA or the Proto-Aelian Diimortalian of Connorianople. Anyway, aside from their incredible similarity with humans, the Valkyries had the very strange composition of a body of 6 limbs (2 arms, 2 legs, 2 wings), similar to the configuration of the Connorianople dragons. The Valkyries from Omni System are, in a standard way, smaller than the humans, with an average height around of 140 cm. Also, they are much lighter than a human of similar size: this is because of the body, who evolved to fly, using the wings of their back: the bones of the Valkyries are hollow, but with strong structure. These bone cavities are full with air and are connected with the respiratory system. The diggestive apparatus as well present several diferences, as they had a maw, and a rapid digestion to help the flight. The Valkyries are Homeothermic (it keep the intern temperature regulated over the external temperature, to had a quick metabolism, so the intern temperature of an adult Valkyrie is about 40 to 43ºC. Valkyries have one of the more complex breathing apparatus between the sentient creatures. Following the inhalation, 75% of the fresh air bypasses the lungs and flows directly to the posterior air sacs, which extend from the lungs and connect with spaces in the bones, and fill them with air. The other 25% of the air goes directly into the lungs. When the Valkyrie exhales, the used air flows out of the lungs and air sacs stored posterior air is simultaneously forced into the lungs. Thus, a Valkyrie's lungs receive a constant supply of fresh air in both inhalation and exhalation in. The sound production is accomplished using the syrinx, a muscular chamber with several tympanic membrane which is located in the lower end of the trachea. In the end, aside of the external similarities, the interior of the Valkyrie differ much of a human, to make it capable to fly. Language The People of JVP have an easy time in picking up on different languages, and it is not common to find one that can not greet you in seven different Aels language. Religion All religion is welcomed. JVP does not have a main base religion. Education A big thing in JVP kids start school at the age of three, and most schooling does not end tell they are the age of 27. Even in the military, time is set a side every day for studys. Health A healthly race, the JVP has out lawed smoking in all forms. Only major heath problems is the change from living on earth. (But this effects mainly the royals as they make many trips to and from the home system to earth.) Crime and Law enforcement Crime, is a thing not to heard of, as law enforcement is highly stepped up. Culture The JVP culture is something based largely on old world Japan and softly on old world Korea but as time's change, it is only royal familys that keep up this culture. The rest of the Empire picks up there culture from the clan's and living area. With a large empire, the JVP is pretty well cultured. Popular media Every thing. Literature, phylosophie and the arts These are a time test thing, with most JVP familys having things that make up the family name. Many military strong familys to say pass down war gear and weapons that have seen countless battles, Tattoo', are a big thing with most JVP/Nukt familys and the wearing of a feather ear ring from your love one is a new thing coming up from the younger people. Foods Food is based on the are in which you live, so there is a wide liking to all foods. Sports Every thing from Soccer to JVP style Flight ball. See also dun! the Nation in Facebook of Jovepenia! :D References blah?! External links arruy! Section heading The war between the Commonwealth of Planets (CWP) and the Empire of Jovepenia (JVP) was a long lasting one, wich begin in the 2039, and was finished in 2045 The original Jovepenian, creators of the JVP Empire, of the Komun planet in the Omn Solar system, are the Valkyries, humanoid people with 6 limbs (2 arms, 2 legs and 2 wings from their backs) strangely similar to the humans. the Valkyries where divided in several clans, before the creation of the JVP Empire, basically divided for the colors of the wings of their leaders (Silver, Gold, Pink, Orange, Gray and Brown) and have for long animosity between each other. When the brutal war began, The Tark Empire. (a race of human looking Tarks.), the beast Omi and the JVP against their brothers and sister valkyries of the CWP. Finally, against the might of these three powers, the Commonwealth of Planets was brought to their knees, and annexed to the Empire of JVP. Basically, this war was a civil conflict, more than between nations, between different positions: the CWP was composed of proud valkyries, meanwhile the JVP had a more integrations politic between the different races. Because of this, the equipment, ships, armament, uniforms and weapons of both sides where pretty similar. The Valkyries, as well other people of JVP, tend to, even with the technology they had in their hands, relay, and even search always when possible, a melee combat, with swords, axes and hooks... The Honor code of the Valkyries in general, can't just help: The commanders, normally, prefer to lead a charge into the spears of the enemy, rather than command from the distance, using artillery and air strikes. Also, because of this, the uniformity of the Jovepenian (and CWP) armed forces seem to be pretty in existent: Is common that each soldier decide their own meleé weapon (as is standard the I-18 Assault rifle), and upgrade or change their uniform as they want, personalizating their armors as much as they can.In this photo: To exchange feathers with the loved one is common practice, the commoner valkyries normally had plain colors in their wings, Noble Valkyrie Officer of the JVP, personalizated armor, with gold, silver and silk, standard Valkyrie female warrior armor, CWP Valkyrie, with visor up Category:History of Jovepenian Category:Continent of Aels Category:JVP Military